


Date Night

by gh0stsprite



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, School Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Teasing, they are dating! :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stsprite/pseuds/gh0stsprite
Summary: a small drabble I did featuring the school mode with Byakuya where he plays with the idea of taking Makoto to the national concert hall
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Date Night

“If you wish, I can take you to the National Concert Hall.

It has the world's greatest facilities, and of course the world's best musicians to go along with it. 

Try as you might, someone like you could never fully experience such a performance.

But you know, perhaps if I felt like it, I could…” 

So there they were, sitting in the front row of the National Concert Hall watching the world’s best musicians play right in front of them. Makoto never would’ve imagined he’d ever be able to have an experience like this, but there goes Byakuya sweeping him off his feet as always. 

This was hardly the first time the heir had done something this extravagant for one of their dates since they started going out not that long ago. So far the blonde had done amazing things such as dinners at crazy expensive restaurants and helicopter rides. 

Makoto would be lying if he said he didn’t love being pampered by his boyfriend. Said boyfriend who was currently sitting next to Makoto with his hand softly gripping the shorter man’s thigh as the orchestra played. 

While Makoto did love the music, he was also getting antsy with Byakuya's hand traveling up his leg. He silently hoped the orchestra was almost done with their current piece so he could finally get out of the large hall and get back to his apartment with Togami. 

Thankfully soon enough the orchestra had finished up their complex piece, the lights had turned on and the curtain came down. 

“Wow that was amazing, well let’s go home now!” Makoto said standing up from the theater seats, taking Byakuya's hand trying to pull him out of his seat. 

“Go home? Why would we go home now it’s only the intermission,” Byakuya said with a small smirk on his face and a glint in his eye, making it clear he knows exactly what he is doing to Makoto. 

“Byakuya, please can we go?” Makoto said with pleading eyes.

“Well if you’re that desperate I suppose we can go, but you’re making it up to me when we get home,” Byakuya replied with a deep warmth in his voice to make sure Makoto knows exactly how he will be making it up to the rich blonde. 


End file.
